One Cup of Tea (4th)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yoongi hanya bingung tentang perasaannya pada Taehyung. Tapi lelaki itu baik dan manis. Lalu dia harus bagaimana? J makin risih pada Taehyung, sementara Jimin dingin saja seperti biasa. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Taegi. Twin!Jimin still here! [related to Two Scoops of Park, One Spoon of Sugar and Sweet Sour Citrus)


**One Cup of Tea**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Twin!Jimin, Taehyung x Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Makan, _dolly_."

J nampak enggan memakan _scramble egg_ dan _bacon_ yang tersedia di atas piringnya. Dia cemberut. Padahal masih pagi tapi wajahnya begitu masam tak bersahabat. J hanya diam sementara tangannya memegang garpu—dipegang saja, tidak digunakan.

Jimin paling malas melihat adiknya sudah _badmood_ begitu. Ini pasti gara-gara Taehyung tidur di kamar Yoongi semalam. Si _black_ Park itu mungkin saja memikirkan banyak hal tentang mereka. Jimin 'sih santai, _toh_ semalam tidak terdengar ada ribut-ribut mencurigakan. Malam tadi damai-damai saja. Jimin yakin kalau si _calon suami Yoongi_ itu memang hanya _numpang_ tidur, tidak lebih.

Jimin lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli pada J. Dia sudah dewasa dan tidak harus selalu dinasehati. Lantas Jimin pun melanjutkan makannya dengan cuek.

"Uuh... aku merasa kesal sekali, ingin marah..." kata J yang mengaduk-aduk _scramble egg_ nya. Jimin yang merasa makanannya tak dihargai kemudian merebut piring itu dari adiknya. "Hei!"

J memekik. Jimin sudah repot-repot mau memasakkan sarapan untuk J tapi lelaki itu malah hanya memainkan makanannya. Dia paling tidak suka kalau makanan disia-siakan.

"Makan."

Garpu yang menusuk selembar _bacon_ itu tepat berada di depan mulut J. Si rambut hitam melotot kaget.

"Buka mulutmu." titah sang kakak dengan tegas. J yang melihat wajah dingin Jimin pun reflek saja membuka mulutnya dan memberi akses bagi _bacon_ itu untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah dengan berkerut dahi. "Telurnya."

Dia diminta membuka mulutnya lagi dan dia pun melakukan itu. Perintah kakaknya seperti sesuatu yang sudah terprogram dalam kepala J hingga dia selalu menurut. Jimin suka menyuapinya seperti ibu mereka, tapi dingin sikapnya sama seperti sang ayah. Jadinya J menurut karena takut. Dia menerima suapan-suapan itu seperti anak yang habis kena marah ibunya dan dicekoki makanan.

"Oh, selamat pagi."

Jimin yang sedang menyuapi J, dan J yang sedang membuka mulutnya itu seketika menoleh.

"Ah, astaga. Manisnya. Tak ku sangka ternyata kalian berdua romantis juga." Taehyung berdiri dengan tampang _ahah-eheh_ nya di sana.

J dan Jimin saling bertatapan.

 _Prang!_ Merasa tersinggung, J langsung saja menepis tangan Jimin dan membuat garpu itu jatuh ke lantai. _Scramble egg_ yang hendak disuapkan padanya pun berceceran. Taehyung mematung terkejut. Jimin menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. J ikut menatap lantai, lalu menatap sang kakak secara bergantian. Dia mulai merasa tidak enak...

"Ah... anu, _Hyung..."_ ucapnya gagu. Jimin akhirnya mendaratkan pandangannya pada J. Sialnya, mata itu seperti hendak mengeluarkan laser.

" _Hyung..."_

"Dasar bodoh."

 _Gubrak!_ Dan si _black_ Park itu mendapat satu tendangan yang telak membuatnya terjatuh dari kursinya dengan suara gedebuk keras.

"Aakk, _Hyung_!" dia meringis kesakitan sementara kakaknya tak peduli. Lelaki itu melenggang pergi begitu saja. " _Hyung_! _Mochi_ sialan!"

Malah Taehyung yang buru-buru berjongkok dan membantunya untuk bangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Si _mochi_ satu itu... kalau marah kasar sekali 'sih!" cibirnya sambil memasang wajah gahar untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya pada sang kakak yang tengah membuka kulkas. "Kenapa kau menendangku, ha?! Memangnya ditendang dan jatuh itu tidak sakit, apa?!"

"Berhenti bicara dan bersihkan itu!" sahut Jimin tak kalah kerasnya.

"Kakakmu galak juga ya..." cicit Taehyung. J menoleh dan baru sadar sedari tadi lengannya dikait oleh tangan si petani dari Daegu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu! Aku hanya mau dipegang oleh orang cantik!" buru-buru dia hempaskan tangan _tan_ itu dan beringsut menjauh.

:::

 _One Cup of Tea_

:::

Yoongi bangun hanya untuk menyalurkan hasratnya yang ingin buang air kecil. Sekembalinya ia ke kamar, barulah ia sadar kalau hari sudah siang. Tirai jendelanya yang terbuka menampakkan langit biru cerah. Merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, dia mencari Taehyung yang semalam tidur di sampingnya.

"Tae?"

Yoongi berjalan ke ruang tengah. Dia mendengar suara komentator bola yang menggema serta _kras-kres_ keripik kentang yang dikunyah. Dari belakang terlihat ada tiga kepala beda warna yang duduk di sofanya. _Pink_ , cokelat, dan hitam. Lantas ia pun memutari sofa itu dan berhenti tepat di depan televisi.

"Tae, astaga, ku kira kau pergi! Aku cemas sekali!" Yoongi menepuk dahinya sendiri dan bersyukur kalau Taehyung masih ada di apartemennya. Tengah duduk manis di antara J dan Jimin.

"Aku di sini. Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Huh, bangun tidur yang dicari hanya calon suaminya..." sindir J tanpa menatap Yoongi, hanya pura-pura menonton televisi padahal layarnya saja terhalang.

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah?" sungut Yoongi, melihat J begitu santai. Lalu ia melirik pada Jimin yang meluruskan kaki dan menaruhnya di atas meja seperti seorang bos besar. "Kau juga."

"Malas." tak disangka satu kata itu terucap bersamaan dari si _pink_ dan si hitam. Mereka saling melirik tak suka karena jawabannya ditiru.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan aku, _mochi_? Biasanya kau 'kan rajin kuliah."

"Hei _dolly_ , siapa yang mengikutimu? Lagipula memangnya aku tidak boleh malas sekali-kali?"

Taehyung hanya celingak-celinguk bingung. Terjebak di antara pertengkaran si kembar Park. Yoongi frustasi. Dia menggaruk rambutnya kasar sambil membuang napas jengah.

"Kau juga tidak kuliah." kata Jimin pada Yoongi. Telak. Si mungil sendiri baru sadar kalau dia sudah membolos. Dia menepuk dahinya keras.

"Hei, tidakkah ada satu di antara kalian yang mau memberiku tempat duduk?" akhirnya dia cari topik untuk mengakhiri urusan kuliah itu.

Pertama Yoongi menatap Jimin. Lelaki itu hanya balas menatapnya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Yoongi yakin kalau si _pink_ itu tidak akan menyingkir sama sekali. Menyerah saja.

Kedua, Yoongi menatap J. Lelaki itu _cengengcesan_ tak jelas dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Duduk di pangkuanku." Yoongi jelas menolak tawaran si mesum itu.

Lalu dia menatap Taehyung. Si _golden brown_ yang menatapnya balik itu tiba-tiba turun dari sofanya dan duduk bersimpuh di karpet seperti seorang hamba.

"Duduk saja di tempatku, biar aku duduk di bawah."

Astaga. Kenapa Taehyung harus begitu? Dia malah seperti seorang pelayan... padahal dia sangat kaya. Perilakunya tidak mencerminkan tebal dompetnya sama sekali. Dasar orang desa.

Yoongi mendengus pasrah. Dia pun memilih yang terakhir. Memilih duduk di tempat yang Taehyung berikan untuknya. Jadilah Yoongi yang sekarang duduk di tengah. J di kanan, Jimin di kiri, dan Taehyung di antara dua kakinya.

J langsung saja ambil kesempatan untuk bersandar manja di bahunya. Sementara saat melirik Jimin, lelaki itu menaikkan dagunya sekilas sebagai pengganti kata tanya 'apa'. Dia cuek, walau begitu ketika pandangan mereka sama-sama teralihkan karena _off side,_ Yoongi merasakan rambutnya dibelai-belai dari belakang.

Dia turun melirik Taehyung yang duduk menekuk lutut di bawah. Entah kenapa daun telinganya membuat Yoongi ingin menyentuhnya. Dengan iseng, dia memainkan bagian itu dan Taehyung sama sekali tak terganggu.

Dia jadi ingat pada pembicaraannya semalam bersama lelaki itu. Tentang rencana pernikahan mereka, dan juga lamaran. _Duh,_ sebetulnya Yoongi merasa bersalah pada Taehyung...

" _Apa mereka tidak memberitahumu?"_

" _T-tidak..." Yoongi menggeleng ragu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memutus tatapannya dari Taehyung. "Entahlah Tae, ini terasa terlalu mendadak dan aku... belum siap..."_

" _Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu belum siap?"_

" _Ada... mungkin... banyak. Entahlah, aku hanya... belum siap untuk ini."_

 _Taehyung tersenyum maklum dan mendekap Yoongi erat._

" _Tak apa. Mungkin salahku juga karena terburu-buru. Sejak kau kuliah kita bahkan sudah jarang sekali bertemu, seharusnya... kita bisa membangun hubungan yang lebih intim lagi di waktu sekarang. Sebelum maju ke pernikahan..."_

" _Tae..."_

" _Aku tahu kita begini karena pejodohan semasa kecil, tapi... aku tulus mencintaimu,_ yeobo _."_

 _Yoongi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung dan melupakan segalanya sejenak dalam tidurnya. Mungkin esok hari dia akan mendapat jawaban. Begitu yang dia harapkan._

" _Jadi cintailah aku juga..." bisik Taehyung dan dia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas._

Mengingat hal itu Yoongi makin saja merasa bersalah, dia kesal sendiri sampai ingin menangis dan itu dia lampiaskan dengan memeluk leher Taehyung dari belakang.

"Hennng..."

" _Yeobo?"_

Tentu semuanya kaget dengan gelagat aneh Yoongi yang tiba-tiba itu. Iya, mereka tak tahu kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba nampak seperti orang merajuk tanpa sebab.

"Kau kenapa, _yeobo_? Bosan, lapar?"

"Henggg..."

 _Kruyuukk~_ tadinya Yoongi tak ingin menjawab, tapi suara perutnya yang keroncongan membuat dia memilih salah satu di antara dua opsi dari pertanyaan itu.

"Aku lapar..." gumamnya yang mengubur wajah di bahu Taehyung. "Seseorang, buatkan aku makanan..."

"Aku... tidak bisa memasak..." aku Taehyung dengan jujur.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak makan siang untukmu. Kau mau makan apa?" tawar J seketika. Yoongi bangun hanya untuk memberinya delikan paling _judes_ yang pernah ada. Urusan J dengan dapur terlalu sensitif baginya.

"Tidak. Kau bisa menghancurkan dapurku." tolaknya mentah-mentah. J ciut. Dia sadar juga kalau dirinya paling tidak bisa berteman dengan kompor dan alat masak lainnya.

Lalu tinggal satu orang terakhir di tempat itu. Tanpa perlu bicara, semua meliriknya.

"Apa?" Jimin merasa risih ditatap oleh tiga orang sekaligus.

"Jimin... kaulah harapan terakhirku..." kata Yoongi dengan bumbu bujukan hiperbol dan wajah minta dikasihani.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya lama dan berakhir dengan dengusan panjang.

"Akh! Kenapa tidak ada satu orang saja yang berguna selain aku di tempat ini, astaga!" umpatnya seraya berjalan menghentak meninggalkan ruang tengah. Ya, Jimin memang dingin tapi dia selalu kalah kalau dibujuk.

Yoongi selaku pemilik apartemen merasa sedikit bersalah sehingga dia berniat untuk menyusul Jimin ke dapur. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu meski sedikit.

"Jimin! Aku akan membantumu!" serunya.

Taehyung dan J ditinggal berdua. Taehyung yang tadinya duduk di bawah pun pindah ke sofa. Mereka saling bertatapan tapi dalam sekejap J memutus kontak.

"Hei, petani Kim, kau ini alien dari mana 'sih? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dan mengaku sebagai calon suaminya Yoongi?" J yang duduk menyamping itu mendorong paha Taehyung dengan kakinya. Dia masih saja uring-uringan. Ditambah lagi karena dia lapar, mungkin, jadi ketidakjelasan sikapnya itu makin saja bertambah.

"Aheheh... maaf ya, aku pun tidak tahu kalau ternyata istriku tinggal dengan dua orang penyewa apartemennya..."

"Dia itu belum jadi istrimu! Masih calon, ya! Ca-lon!" ucap J menggurui. Tentu dia tidak terima Yoongi disebut istrinya Taehyung. Menikah saja belum.

Taehyung hanya _cengengesan_ menghadapi lelaki yang selalu sentimen terhadapnya itu, dan justru membuat J makin kesal. Dia pun memakan keripik kentangnya dengan rakus.

"Aku boleh minta tidak?" Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya hendak meraih toples besar berisi keripik itu.

"Tidak!" J malah menggeser duduknya makin jauh.

:::

 _One Cup of Tea_

:::

Hari menjelang malam. Waktunya untuk berleha—bagi J. Acara favoritnya di televisi sebentar lagi akan tayang, jadi dia menunggu dengan duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah. Jimin entah di mana, mungkin sibuk di habitatnya—di dapur. Si _mochi pink_ itu sadar diri juga kalau tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan untuk memasak selain dirinya di apartemen itu.

Hanya saja, J melihat Yoongi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya bersama Taehyung. Mereka terlihat menganakan mantel, seperti hendak pergi keluar. Sudah begitu, wajah Yoongi begitu cantik. Astaga, dia berdandan?

"Kau mau ke mana?" segera saja J menggeser duduknya ke tepian sofa ketika Yoongi berjalan mendekatinya untuk mengambil ponsel di meja.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Taehyung, kalian jaga rumah ya."

"Hah? Apa? Jangan, jangan! Tidak bisa! Jangan pergi dengannya! Di rumah saja bersamaku!" J langsung saja memeluk perut Yoongi dengan tak rela. Iya, dia tidak rela Yoongi-nya pergi dengan Taehyung berdua saja. Mana mau dia melepas Yoongi pergi berkencan dengan petani dari Daegu itu?

Taehyung hanya terkikik, J yang merajuk terlihat seperti seorang anak yang tidak mau ditinggal pergi ibunya.

"Kami hanya pergi sebentar, tidak lama 'kok." akhirnya Taehyung ikut bicara.

J mendelik galak. Dia masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi.

"Walau sebentar pun aku tetap tidak mengijinkanmu pergi dengannya." J mendongak dan Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Heh, aku pemilik apartemen ini, aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku, termasuk pergi dengannya. Kau siapa berani melarang-larang? Mau ku usir dari sini?" dahi J disentil Yoongi dan lelaki berambut hitam itu memekik sakit. Rupanya titah J kurang bisa membuat Yoongi menurut. Dia harus banyak-banyak mencontek dari Jimin kalau mau membuat orang takut.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi..." J masih belum menyerah dan kembali memeluk perut Yoongi.

"Ish, lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Yoongi meronta dan J makin erat memeluk.

"Sudah, hentikan."

Akhirnya ada juga yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi tak seperti yang Yoongi kira, bukan Taehyung yang menariknya mundur melainkan Jimin. Lelaki itu muncul tiba-tiba dan mengangkat Yoongi, membawanya seperti manekin ke tempat di mana Taehyung berdiri.

"Yah! _Hyung_!"

"Cepat pergi kalau tidak mau mendengar J merengek terus seperti bocah." dan Yoongi yang dihempaskan turun jatuh tepat pada pelukan Taehyung.

"Jimin...?" ucap Yoongi menggantung.

"Sana." malah Jimin yang berlagak seperti pemilik apartemennya.

"Terimakasih, kami pergi dulu." Taehyung membungkuk sekali dan membuka pintu. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan bergumam. Sementara Yoongi masih memandangnya bingung meski tangannya sudah ditarik Taehyung keluar. Lalu J? Dia berteriak frustasi.

" _Hyuuunggg!"_

:::

 _One Cup of Tea_

:::

Yoongi menyangka Taehyung akan mengajaknya pergi dengan menaiki mobil yang dibawanya dari Daegu. Nyatanya tidak. Lelaki itu malah lebih memilih naik kendaraan umum. Naik bis itu menyenangkan, katanya. Entah apa yang Taehyung pikirkan, Yoongi tak cukup paham.

Mau tak mau Yoongi menurut meski pengalamannya sangat minim untuk naik bis, sudah begitu dia tak hapal jalur. Jadilah dia dan Taehyung harus mengandalkan peta di halte dan sedikit bertanya pada orang lain di sekitar mereka supaya tidak salah arah.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum terus 'sih? Kau bisa dianggap maniak tahu."

Taehyung hanya tertawa ringan saat Yoongi mengomentarinya. Mau bagaimana, Taehyung sangat senang bisa kencan bersama calon istrinya itu.

"Tak apa-apa orang menganggapku maniak, asal kau tidak menganggapku seperti itu." candanya, sambil mengadukan dahinya dengan dahi Yoongi dan mengusak rambutnya asal.

Mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang. Taehyung sesekali melirik pemandangan di luar jendela. Meski Daegu juga merupakan kota besar, namun suasananya tetaplah berbeda dari Seoul. Dia kagum dengan apa yang dia lihat. Mungkin menetap di Seoul seperti Yoongi bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Setelah dua puluh menit, mereka tiba di sebuah halte di Gangnam. Keduanya turun dari bis.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terus bergandengan. Cuaca malam itu cukup dingin, namun tangan Taehyung yang besar membungkus tangan Yoongi dalam kehangatan. Mereka berjalan santai di kawasan pertokoan di Gangnam.

" _Yeobo_ , kau kedinginan, ya?"

Taehyung melihat hidung dan pipi Yoongi yang memerah lucu. Dia sedikit tertawa.

"Merapatlah padaku, sini."

Tangan yang tadinya mengamit itu berpindah ke pinggang Yoongi dan menariknya lebih rapat. Taehyung sedikit mengusap-usap bagian yang terbungkus mantel itu dan Yoongi merasa malu. Entahlah, Taehyung itu jelas berbeda dari Jimin yang dingin dan J yang slebor. Sikapnya manis dan hangat.

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang enak. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di resroran Prancis? Kau punya rekomendasi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kalau restoran Prancis... tidak ada yang betul-betul bagus di sekitar sini, tapi restoran Italia ada."

"Kau mau makan di restoran Italia?"

"Boleh..."

Mereka bercengkrama sambil jalan. Tak tahu saja jauh di belakang ada dua orang yang mengikuti secara diam-diam.

Oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan J dan Jimin?

"Aish, menyebalkan si petani itu, kenapa dia harus rapat-rapat begitu dengan Yoongi!" keluh J dengan bisik kasarnya.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau mengikuti mereka? Sudah tahu kau tak suka!" Jimin nampak kesal pada adiknya yang terus menggerutu tapi tetap semangat membuntuti.

"Kenapa juga kau ikut?! Aku tidak memintamu membuntuti mereka juga, 'kan!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau berbuat macam-macam kalau kau pergi sendirian!"

"Ah, pembohong, kau pasti juga tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi kencan dengan si petani itu!"

J seenaknya saja menuduh, padahal Jimin betul-betul pergi untuk mencegah J melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak jika dia dibiarkan sendirian. Jimin yakin kalau J yang seperti itu berani berbuat hal aneh di depan umum. Dia sudah membayangkan saja kalau adiknya akan membuat keributan. Urusan Yoongi, dia merasa tidak perlu mencemaskannya sama sekali. Dia tidak peduli sebetulnya, Yoongi mau kencan dengan siapa. Terserah.

"Mereka masuk ke restoran Italia!" kata J memberitahu. Padahal Jimin juga melihat.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mereka masuk ke sana hanya untuk makan, tahu."

"Aku akan menunggu." ucap J mantap. "Tapi sembari menunggu ada baiknya kita makan juga."

"Makan saja sendiri." Jimin berbalik dan hendak pergi tapi tangannya ditahan J.

"Jangan pergiii! Aku butuh dompetmu, aku tak bawa uang!"

Kadang Jimin ingin sekali menyiksa adik kesayangannya yang satu itu. Seandainya menganiaya orang di depan umum tidak akan kena sangsi, dia pasti sudah melakukannya sedari tadi.

Sementara di dalam restoran, Yoongi dan Taehyung sudah memilih tempat yang nyaman. Yoongi melirik Taehyung yang duduk di depannya. Lelaki yang sedang memegang buku menu itu nampak begitu tampan dengan hidung mancung dan kulit kecokelatannya. Yoongi jadi membayangkan, bagaimana ketika Taehyung mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan bunga tersemat di saku jasnya, lalu duduk di hadapannya menunggu hidangan di resepsi pernikahan mereka.

 _Duh,_ Yoongi malu sendiri. Padahal dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya pada Taehyung itu adalah suka, cinta, atau apa. Bersama lelaki itu seperti sebuah kemakluman karena mereka telah lama saling mengenal. Sudah seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Dan setelah sekian lama terpisah, Yoongi merasa rindu juga duduk dan makan bersama Taehyung seperti ini.

Tangan yang terjulur untuk menjawil pipinyalah yang berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Kenapa melamun? Sudah pilih apa yang akan kau pesan?"

"Belum..." geleng Yoongi.

:::

 _One Cup of Tea_

:::

Esok hari Yoongi masih harus kuliah, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah makan. Seperti ketika pergi, pulang pun Taehyung mengajaknya naik bis lagi. Ah, padahal Yoongi lebih ingin naik taksi, tapi ya sudahlah. Dia menurut saja.

Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah halte. Kursi yang tersedia sudah terisi penuh, sehingga mereka terpaksa menunggu sambil berdiri.

" _Yeobo."_

"Hm?"

"Sebetulnya sama sepertimu, aku juga memikirkan tentang rencana pernikahan ini..."

Lelaki jangkung itu menunduk sejenak, lalu melirik Yoongi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Si mungil merasa tiba-tiba canggung ketika Taehyung bicara mengenai hal itu. Apalagi Taehyung nampak serius. Ya, dari wajahnya terlihat begitu.

Taehyung menaruh tangannya di bahu Yoongi dan mendekat hanya untuk mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Kalau kau memang masih belum tahu mengenai perasaanmu sendiri... biarkan aku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Yoongi mendapat seulas senyum lebar yang manis dari lelaki itu. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Dia menunduk malu. Ugh, kenapa Taehyung begitu romantis dan memesona?

"Semoga saja bisnya cepat datang jadi kita tidak perlu menunggu lama di sini."

Taehyung mundur selangkah dan berdiri tepat di belakang Yoongi. Dia melebarkan _long coat_ birunya dan membungkus si mungil yang kemudian tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat itu. Yoongi terus menunduk malu sementara Taehyung mengadukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Oh, mereka begitu mesra hingga mungkin tak peduli lagi pada banyak pasang mata yang melihat di sana, juga tak tahu jika di sebuah gang sempit di dekat halte itu ada dua orang yang memerhatikan.

"Heeenngg... _Hyung,_ hatiku sakit, aku cemburu, aku sedih, peluk aku..." J berbalik dan menyeruduk Jimin, merangkul sebelah bahu dan sebelah pinggangnya.

Jimin hanya mendesis risih. Dua lelaki kembar berpelukan di gang sempit. Apa kata orang yang melihat mereka nanti?

:::

 _One Cup of Tea_

 **END?**

 _Yak, dan seri keempatnya muncul ahahahah. Gatau kenapa saya lebih suka bikin yang seri begini daripada dichapterin, soalnya kalau seri rasa-rasanya lebih bebas dan nggak terlalu mengikat._

 _Siapa yang suka Taegi? Setelah seri ketiga jatahnya Hopega, sekarang bagian Taegi ya meski nggak ada naenanya karena saya nulis pas lagi puasa ahahahah *maapkeun*_

 _Kira-kira di akhir apa bakal ada satu yang Yoongi pilih? Atau semuanya? Hm... gimana pendapat manteman? Yoongi harus pilih siapa?_


End file.
